marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Venus (Siren) (Earth-616)
; formerly | Relatives = Phorcys (creator) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile, San Francisco; Formerly Los Angeles, sea off the Moroccan coast | Gender = Female | Height = 5'6" | Weight = 325 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = (Variable) | Hair = Blonde | Hair2 = (Variable) | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Greek | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, Goddess of Love ; Former professor of humanities, siren | Education = | Origin = She is a Siren/ Naiad. | PlaceOfBirth = Greece | Creators = Jeff Parker; Leonard Kirk | First = Agents of Atlas #1 | HistoryText = For centuries, sailors told tales of ships being lured to destruction by the voice of a Siren, or naiad, a soulless ocean being that fed on men as they drowned. One ship, however, had a magician on board (Ancient One), and he stopped the Siren by transforming her into a complete being, "making her soul as beautiful as her physical form." Horrified by the destruction wrought by her actions, she forbade herself from speaking. She eventually found solace at a monastery, where she served the nunnery for over two years. Everyone believed that she was a mute servant girl, until she joined a chorus, and her voice filled the clergy with lust. She was then expelled from the nunnery for the scandal. Again wandering the world, the woman came to believe she was the immortal, beautiful, goddess Venus, imbued with the power of love. Her true nature and its terrible memories were repressed. During her time as an adventurer, Venus was approached by FBI agent Jimmy Woo, and she agreed to join him and his allies in freeing President Eisenhower from the clutches of the Yellow Claw. These "G-Men" operated for six months, until the government decreed that the country wasn't ready to learn of such a super-team and its exploits. In the 1970s she briefly adopted the discarded Vicki Starr identity originally adopted by AphroditeOfficial Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z hardcover Vol. 12 At some point in the 1980's, her former teammate Gorilla Man returned to his place of origin in Africa. He recounted to Venus horrible stories of the atrocities brought upon by centuries of tribal warfare. Venus took it upon herself to aid the region, using her powers to help unite the warring factions until, years later, they had intermarried and became a blending of the two factions. Venus stayed with these people for many years until Jimmy Woo rediscovered her. In the 2000's, Jimmy recruited Venus and other allies to search for the Atlas Foundation. During the search, Namora revealed the secret about Venus' true nature, having known of the legend of the Siren. Venus fell into depression and filled all of her companions with despair. Woo calmed her and was able to help her rediscover her confidence. Venus has finally reconnected with her past life and regained all of the abilities she possessed as a naiad. When Jimmy took control of the Atlas Foundation, he professed his determination to use such resources for the betterment of the world. He, Venus, and the other Agents of Atlas would become a clandestine force for good. Venus now resides in the Atlas Foundation headquarters in San Francisco. | Powers = Venus's status as a mythological siren grants her a number of super-human abilities. Thus far Venus has demonstrated: Amphibious: Venus is able to live indefinitely on land or under water, swim at high speeds, and resist the crushing pressures of the depths of the ocean. Immortality: She doesn't age. Vocal Pathokinesis: Also known as her Siren Song, Venus has the mystical ability manipulate the emotions of other sentient beings through her voice. Shapeshifting: Venus is able to alter her form at will limited only by her imagination and desire. Because Venus enjoys her current form, she usually only shifts her hair color and clothing. | Abilities = * Venus is a master of all the arts and sciences of physical love, and she has extensively studied the subject of emotional/sentimental love. * She can breathe underwater and swim at great speed. * Venus possesses the abilities of a siren, including to affect men with her song, which reflects her mood - her song usually causes abrupt lust in a subject, but a song sung while she cries will cause acute despair. | Strength = Normal Human Female. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Venus was a professor of Humanities at Pepperdine University (where she taught Namorita amongst other pupils) in the 1970's. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Immortals Category:Empaths Category:Underwater Breathing